Wade, cállate
by AsH HewLett
Summary: ¿Cómo podía describir a DeadPool? Pues sencillamente, no había palabra tan larga o basta para hacerlo. Él era el típico hombre que nadie quiere para su hija. ¿Era poco decir aquello?. Si, y quedaba corto. ONE-SHOT (SpideyPool)[YAOI]


**_Disclaimer_ /Declaimer: Tanto DeadPool, como Spider-Man, son plena propiedad de Marvel & Stan Lee. Para lo único que lo utilizo es para disfrute y entrenamiento literario. La historia, por el contrario, si es mía y está hecha por una fan para fans. Ahora, disfrute su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Wade...Cállate.**

* * *

¿Cómo podía describir a DeadPool?

Pues sencillamente, no había palabra tan larga o basta para hacerlo. Él era el típico hombre que nadie quiere para su hija. ¿Era poco decir aquello?. Si, y quedaba corto. Porque el enmascarado mercenario, era mucho más que una boca sucia que nunca estaba cerrada. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Era un degenerado que no pasaba ni media hora sin invocar actitudes o invitaciones al sexo. También era un sujeto tan inestable, psicológicamente hablando, que te era imposible no estar a su lado sin estar pendiente de que metiera una granada activada entre medio de tu traje. Sin contar claro, con que no sea precisamente una granada la que el mismo esté dispuesto a meter entre tu traje, y en su lugar deseara meter su patentada "Bazooka-Pool". Y todos sabemos que no es a un arma letal hecha de hierro, a lo cual nos referimos.

En resumen, ese hombre no era de fiar para nadie. No por nada era uno de los más letales en lo que hacía, él se movía mediante sus deseos, sus ideales y sus principios. Asesinaba, masacraba, torturaba y destrozaba a su antojo. Invocando de nuevo, el hecho de que no pasaba media hora sin decir algo pervertido. Sí, todo lo que ningún padre responsable o de familia, desearía para su hija.

Entonces…¿Por qué carajo, él se vino a quedar con ese tipo de personas?

¡Oh, claro!. Como muy idiota que era, vino a hacer el oídos sordos, cuando Tony le aconsejaba (Como digna figura parental que se había convertido) que le volara la cabeza, antes de que pueda encariñarse con él. Debió haberle hecho caso, pero en cambio como, había decidido al consejo noble que le había brindado el Capitán. _"Dale una oportunidad_ ". ¡Hubiese optado por el consejo de arrancarle la cabeza!.

Pero ahí estaba, compartiendo su cama con ese mercenario bocaza con, tanto sus piernas como sus brazos, enredados a su torso. ¿En qué momento habían pasado a ser más que simplemente colegas superhéroes?. Ni él lo sabe. Posiblemente, fue cuando por accidente el mercenario vio su rostro tras su máscara hecha pedazos y a partir de ese día no le basto más que horas averiguar donde vivía. Invocando con ello comenzar a acosarlo como digno degenerado sexual que era.

Si. Creería él que fue ese mismo día. Considerando que desde ese tiempo también había olvidado el significado de "privacidad", también. Era lo más certero.

—Petey…Deja de tirarte gases…—Lo escucho murmurar contra su pectoral. ¡Y encima le venía a reclamar a él!.

—¿Quién demonios fue el que se comió dos docenas de burritos, Wade?— Refunfuño entre dientes. Tratando inútilmente de apartar esas dos garras estranguladoras de su cuerpo.

—Si me hubieses dejado comer otra cosa, no tendría que haber llenado el vacio con esa comida— Lo escucho decir en la oscuridad.

—¿Otra cosa?¿Qué cosa?...—Alcanzo una mirada por parte de él para distinguir esa mirada entre picara y divertida que le regalaba, para darse cuenta a lo que se refería. ¡De nuevo con eso! Todo el maldito día, le había dado indirectas referentes a eso. — ¡Eres un asco!

—¡No te da asco, cuando te la chupo!— Rio aferrándose mucho más a su cuerpo en un abrazo estranguladora. Sin molestarse, en el golpe certero que recibió en su nuca ante su arrebato.

—Idiota…—Fue capaz de decir, dándose por vencido ante la idea de apartarlo de su lado. Una vez que Wade lo abraza, enmascarado o no, era imposible de sacárselo de encima.

—Un idiota, que le encanta tu…

—¿Tu qué?— Hablo ronco, mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Conocía a la perfección a ese sujeto, como para saber cuando un comentario de ese estilo vendría al asunto.

—Tu _personalidad._

—¡Oh!¿Enserio?

—Sí, le daría duro contra el muro, a tu _personalidad_.— Peter no pudo evitar reír ante ello. Si, Wade sería el novio que ningún padre querría para su hija. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión, él no era una hija, era un hombre, un hombre que le podría reventar los cojones de una patada si colmaba la paciencia. Pecaba de mentiroso si decía que su novio, no era romántico, en su defensa simplemente era un romanticismo algo tosco. Pero…¿Qué esperaba? Ambos eran hombres. Si él veía a Wade con unas rosas enfundado en traje de gala, simplemente le daría un ataque tan profundo de risa que no vacilaría en orinarse en sus pantalones. –También me la chuparía bien…¡Aunque claro!. Estamos hablando de tu personalidad…¿No?

—Wade— Llamo, observando la penumbra que había a esa hora de la noche.

—¿Si, querido?

—Cállate.

—Jamás— ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía antes de quedarse con Wade?¡Muchas! Mary Jane, Gwen, hasta _Johnny_ sería mejor para él que el hombre que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, acariciando con calma esas llagas bajo sus dedos. Pero…¿Qué tenía a su favor?—Súper Pene…— Le susurro en su oído, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Que acción en mi súper pene, me callaría. – Contesto fingiendo inocencia, mirándolo fijamente sonriente.

—No es cierto. Ni cuando lo hacemos te callas.

—Me callaría, sino viera unicornios.

—¿Uni…Qué?

—Unicornios. Es como que aparecen de la nada con tu carita orgásmica.—Peter no sabía si reír o simplemente apenarse como idiota. Wade tenía tantas cosas en contra como a favor.

En contra, todas las anteriores mencionadas. A favor, podía hacerte reír pese a estar llorando en simples segundos; Era un pervertido, si, pero cierta inocencia acompañaba esa perversión que sin lugar a duda a él en particular, le encantaba; Era tan ingenuo como un niño y tan perverso como un adulto. Sip, eran cosas a favor.

—Te estás ganando una noche en el sofá—Le dijo en forma de regaño, fingiendo indignación al sentir como esa lengua caliente comenzaba a recorrer su cuello, hambrienta.

—¡Oh, una noche caliente!¿Qué mejor manera de terminar la noche?—Al momento en que sintió como esas manos capturaban sus muñecas inmovilizándolas y esos labios parecían querer devorar a los suyos en bocados golosos, supo que no había marcha a atrás. Wade, tendría lo que anduvo exigiendo todo el día…

—Está bien. Solo por media hora. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

—¿Qué? Eso no es nada, comparado con lo que yo duro—Exclamo berrinchudo ya acorralándolo contra la cama en cuatro patas. No habría escapatoria, mañana iría con el trasero adolorido—¡Vamos Petey!¡Déjese querer!—Lo escucho gritar, mientras se tiraba con todo el peso de sus músculos sobre su cuerpo—¡Soy una novia cachonda, que quiere jugar con el súper pene de su Spidey!.

—No eres una chica.

—Ni tú tienes un súper pene— Notó como él tensaba sus músculos casi en acto, decayendo en su comentario.

—Al sofá.

—Pero…

—Al sofá, dije— Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Wade, ni siquiera noto cuando lo cargaba hasta afuera de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—¡Vamos, baby boy!¡Sabes que me gusta tu amigo de batalla!— No le abriría. Esperaría a que se callara, para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, para sacar el seguro. Se lo pagaría por nunca cerrar su boca.—¡Aunque si me dieran elegir, erigiría tu culo!. Pero bueno, como digno novio bueno que soy, me tengo que conformar con disfrutarlo solo cuando me das permiso…

—Wade…

—¿Si, mi amor?

—Te odio…

—¡Yo sé que me amas!—Lo escucho decir cantarinamente, antes de refugiarse bajo las sabanas.

* * *

 _ **Adoro tanto a Deadpool, casi en el mismo nivel que Spider-Man y el hecho de verlos a ambos, en un mismo universo compartiendo un comic. Prácticamente, fue para mi tierna mente de chica fanática, como un orgasmo! jaja xD Era mucha sensualidad, para mi vista. xD**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! C:**_


End file.
